


Seriously!

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Marauders era, but they turned out ok, i just reread order of the phoenix and i was sad, probably around 6th year, sirius is stupid and you're basically hermione, teenage!sirius, the marauders are bullies, what do you mean sirius is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: You're dating an idiot. But you love him. Both of you are idiots.





	

"You utterly stupid, daft-" You threw useless punches at his chest. He knew full well you could've punched him with full on force, which hurt a lot more than what he had expected. But you promised him you'd stop abusing him once he had asked you to be his girlfriend. "Y-You could have died!" Your voice trembled, and tears threatened to spill. You had seen too many deaths lately. You were not about to let him die as well. "Relax, me and Prongs were just playing a little 'hide and seek' with Snivellus-" "I DON'T CARE!" You yelled at him. You watched an deep gash in his cheek ooze blood. You grabbed your handkerchief from the pocket of your robes, dabbing at it. "Y-You have to stop doing this, Sirius. Severus, he's...he's done nothing." You pleaded, you hand tenderly holding his as your other held the stained handkerchief. Sirius flinched away from you as you said those words, leaving your hand frozen mid-air. "So now you're on his side?" He said calmly, but a tone of anger hid behind his words. "No, Sirius, I just, it's unfair! You're a bully, Sirius. Please. You're smarter- you're better than this!" You pleaded with him. He kept getting injuries, and you knew he was having family trouble too. "Well, if you fancy him so much, then why don't you go date him instead!" He yelled, the now angry undertone dripped off every word. You stood there. Still. Not breathing for a few seconds before bursting in tears. You  
let go of his hand, and turned away, drying your cheeks with your sleeve.

Remus, hearing the commotion, ran up to the wounded Sirius. He looked like he was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. "Sirius, what-" He noticed you, stomping off, audibly crying. He sighed. "You yelled at her?" Remus frowned. "I...did." He looked in pain. More in pain than he had been in the Forbidden Forest when Severus was trying to hex him. "Go apologize to her, idiot. It's not surprising to hear even she thinks you're daft and stupid." Remus said before walking away again, off to do his prefect duties.

\-----

You sat under the tree where Sirius and the others usually sat, still crying softly. You heard a crunching of the spring grass. Someone came nearer. "(Y/N)." A familiar voice said, you turned up to look at him. "I'm sorry." He said before you say anything. You were taken aback, he never said sorry, even when he yelled at you. "I'm sorry, what?" You stopped sobbing, though you still were teary-eyed. "I said I'm sorry." He sat down next to you. His voice sounded more sincere than he had ever been to anyone. "You're...You're s-serious?" Your voice wavered, unsure of what to think. He smiled his toothy, boyish grin. "In fact, I am, actually, Sirius." He chuckled. You grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply. A few students stopped to watch you two. You knew you were even more famous than the Potter-Evans couple, and you were determined to keep that status the same. After a few minutes when the staring got uncomfortable, you two broke apart, breathless and utterly in love with each other. "Just...Just tone it down on him will you?" You asked, now smiling. "Alright. I solemnly swear it." He said in reply, pulling you in for another kiss.

\----

James stood near the lake eyeing them, with Lily clinging to his arms. "Are you sure we can't—" "No."


End file.
